Rival or love
by Kyungie-do24
Summary: Typo bertebaran JLEBBBBBBB "Ahhhhh. " JLEBBBBB JLEBBBBBB "Uhhh baby inihhh nikmathhh sekali .." ucap namja tampan itu di selah-selah kegiatan panasnya .. "Ahhhh ahhhh ahhh morehhhh uhhhh hBastardhh fuckhhhh uhhhh .." desahan yeojja cantik itu menikmati goyangan sang namja ... Namja itu pun mengeluarkan smriknya dan memegang bokong yoejja itu dan mempercepat goyangannya


ypo bertebaran

JLEBBBBBBB

"Ahhhhh. "

JLEBBBBB

JLEBBBBBB

"Uhhh baby inihhh nikmathhh sekali .." ucap namja tampan itu di selah-selah kegiatan panasnya ..

"Ahhhh ahhhh ahhh morehhhh uhhhh hBastardhh fuckhhhh uhhhh .." desahan yeojja cantik itu menikmati goyangan sang namja ...

Namja itu pun mengeluarkan smriknya dan memegang bokong yoejja itu dan mempercepat goyangannya ..

"Ahhh ahhh ahhh shithhhhh ." Desahan yeojja itu merasakan kenikmatan ..

Tangan sang namja kini beralih kedua payudarahnya meremas kuat payudarah kenyal itu dan terus mempercepat sodokkannya ..

"Arghhhhhhh deerephhh fuckkkhhhh uhhhhhhh kepahhh keparathh.."upatan -upatan kasar terus keluar dari mulutnya disertai dengan nafsu ..

"Uhhhh my bicthhhh ahh ahh arrghhhhh.." sang namja mengerang nikmat penisnya berkedut menandakan jika dia sebentar lagi akan klimaks ..

Dia terus mempercepat gerakkannnya hingga tubuh mungil yeojja yang di bawah tubuhya ikut tersentak-sentak keras sambil keduanya mendesah kenikmatan ..

Plokk

Plok

Plok

"KYUNGIEEHHHHH / SEHUNHHHHHH .." teriak keduanya merasakan cairan hangat bercintanya saling menyatuh satu sama lain ...

Tangan mungil itu bergerak kearah bibir tipis dan merah namja di atas tubuhnya yang baru saja menyetubuhinya dan memberikannya kenikamatan yang luar biasa ...

"Bitch ." Ucap sang namja sambil tangan kekarnya main di puting payudarah berwarna pink sang yeojja baru saja bermain panas dengannya ..

Dia itu terkekeh mendengar kata-kata sang namja ..

"Aku memang bitch , dan bicth yang sedang bersamamu ini sekarang selalu membuatmu puas .." ucapnya sambil menggoyangkan pingunggulnya sedangkan penis sang namja masih di dalam sana ..

"Uhhh ... janganhhhh gerakkanh kyunghhh .." ucap sang namja sudah payah ..

Sang yeojja itu mengeluarkan smriknya mendengar erangan sang namja ..

"Bitch yang bernama Do kyungsoo ini , selalu membuat penismu puas tuan Oh sehun .." ucapnya sedikit frontal ..

Sedangkan namja yang bernama Oh Sehun itu hanya bisa mendesah karna wanita di bawahnya terus menggoyangkan pinggulnya membuat penisnya menegang lagi ...

"Ahhh ahh kyunghhh ahhh terushhhh ..uhhhhh kau jalangkuhhh yang ahhhhh fuckhh .." ucap sehun sambil itu menggoyangkan pinggulnya ..

Kyungsoo tersenyum kemenangan melihat nafsu sehun naiknya ..

"Keluarkan semua sperma mu sehunhhh sayanghhh uhhh , .." ricau kyungsoo merasakan hantaman nikmat yang sehun berikan membuatnya terasa melayang ...

"Bicthhhhh ohhhh ... shit ahhh .. fuchhh my bitch ahhhh ." Ricau sehun sambil membuka kaki kyungsoo lebar-lebar ...

Dia terus mempercepat gerakannya , bunyi hujatan sehun yang di berikan kepada kyungsoo terdengar begitu keras di kamar mewah itu , hingga teriakkan nikmat keluar begitu lantang di kedua mulut mereka ...

Kini keduanya saling berpelukan dengan keadaan naked , masing-masing memberi kehangatan satu sama lain ..

"Apa kau akan ke tempat hyung ..?" Tanya sehun sambil memeluk tubuh mungil itu ..

"Mmmm , aku akan ke tempat oppa .." ucap kyungsoo sambil mengelus dada bidang sehun ...

"Tidak bisakah kau lama disini sayang ." Ucap sehun dengan nada kecewa ..

Kyungsoo terkekeh kecil mendengar kata-kata sehun ..

"Kenapa mmmm , apa penis mu butuh kehangtan .?" Tanya kyungsoo frontal ..

Sehun berdecak tidak suka dengan perkataan kyungsoo , jujur dia sangat mencintai yeojja mungil yang kini masih naked dalam pelukkannya ...

"Mari kita menikah .." ucap sehun sambil menatap wajah kyungsoo serius ...

Kyungsoo tersenyum tipis ..

"Aku tidak bisa , aku lebih suka seperti ini , menikmati semua penis namja-namja yang membuatku melayang ketika klimaks .." ucap kyungsoo ..

Memang mulut mungil yeojja cantik itu selalu frontal , dan seorang monster lah yang membuat yeojja polos itu menjadi seorang bicth bukan hanya badannya tapi mulutnya juga ..

"Apa kau masih sering melayani namja-namja lain selain aku dan hyung .." ucap sehun dengan nada kecewa ..

"Tidak , aku hanya bermain dengan kau dan oppa saja ." Ucap kyungsoo sambil mengelus dada bidan sehun ...

"Aku mencintamu kyung ." Ucap sehun ..

"Aku tau itu .." jawab kyungsoo sambil mamainkan jari-jari lentiknya didada bidang sehun ...

"Berhentilah tidur dengan namja lain termasuk hyung .." ucap sehun lagi ..

"Aku tidak bisa ." Ucap kyungsoo sambil mulai memejamkan matanya ..

"Kenapa ..? Kau bisa mulai hidupmu yang baru dan membuka lembaran baru , hidup sebagai wanita baik-baik dan bukan seorang bith ." Ucap sehun kesal ..

"Kau akan merindukkan tubuhku jika aku berhenti menjadi bitch ." Ucap kyungsoo sambil tersenyum ..

"Hidup sebagai wanita baik-baik kkkkk , sepertinya aku harus mentertawakan diriku sendiri karna kata-kata mu sehun ... aku tidak bisa untuk berhenti Karna aku memang sudah hancur .." lanjut kyungsoo dalam hati ..

Sehun tidak bicara lagi , dia memeluk tubuh mungil yang masih naked itu dengan hangat ...

"Kau transfer bayaranku besok pagi .." ucap kyungsoo dengan mata terpejam ..

Sehun mengelas nafasnya kasar ...

"Berhentilah seperti ini , dan hiduplah denganku dan menjadi istriku ." Ucap sehun yang jengah akan sifat yojja di dalam pelukkannya ini ...

"Ingat tunanganmu tuan Oh ." Ucap kyungsoo sambil mulai memejamkan matanya ..

"Aku tidak mencintainya dan kau tau itu ." Ucap sehun sambil terus menutup matanya menyusul kyungsoo ...

"Besok aku akan transfer lima kali lipat .." lanjut sehun sambil mengeratkan pelukkannya ...

"Baiklah , aku akan melayanimu dengan sebaik tuan oh .." ucap kyungsoo sambil menanamkan wajahnya di dada bidang sehun dan mulai tertidur ...

Sedangkan sehun , merasakan sesak didadanya sungguh dia tulus mencintai kyungsoo ...

"Kenapa kau tidak ingin hidup normal kyung , aku tau kau bukan bitch , tapi kau selalu tidur dengan kami semua.. dan membuat aku dan hyung tidak bisa lepas darimu karna pesona dan cintamu ." Molog hati sehun seblum dia memasukin alam mimpi ..

Pagi yang cerah , secerah wajah yeojja bermata bulat dan sexy itu , dia keluar dari apartemen mewah tempat dia menginap tadi malam , dia tersenyum manis yang membuat siapa saja terpesona dengannya ...

Drttt--drttt.

{. From sehunnie :

Sayang , besok malam kita dinner aku ada kejutan buatmu .. }

Kyungsoo menaikkan satu alisnya dan tersenyum miring ...

"Kau namja yang baik sehunnie , tapi juga bodoh .. tapi aku tulus menyayangimu meskipun aku gak bisa mencintaimu karna status kau dan aku itu sangat beda .." gumamnya sambil masuk kedalam mobil sport berwarna putih miliknya ...

Mobil itu mulai melaju meninggal apartemen mewah tempat dia bermain panas dengan laki-laki yang bernama Oh Sehun semalam ..

Oh Sehun pemilik OH company's sebuah perusahan yang bergerak di bidang technology dan merupakan sebuah perusahaan terbesar yang berada di urutan nomor tiga di korea selatan ...

Gadis cantik itu membawa kaki mungil dan mulusnya itu masuk kesebuah rumah mewah yang bergaya eropa dengan halaman yang sangat luas , bibir mungil melengkung keatas , dia tersenyum tipis sebelum masuk kedalam rumah itu , dia membetulkan dressnya yang berwarna biru langit polos dengan pitah berukuran sedang di bagian belakangannya ...

Kaki mungil itu melakangkah anggun ke masuk kedalam rumah dia tersenyum melihat seorang namja tampan yang baru sedang selesai mandi dan masih memakai handuk menutupi bagian bawahnya ...

"Morning oppa .." sapa yeojja itu dengan nada sexy nya, dia melangkah kearah sang namja dan tersenyum ...

Grebbbbbbbb

Namja itu lansung memeluknya dengan posesif , sang yeojja hanya terkekeh melihat tingkah sang namja ..

"Aku merindukan mu honney ." Ucap sang namja sambil menanamkan wajahnya di pundak mulus sang yeojja dan menghirup bau khas dari yeojjja itu .. ..

"Apa kau melayani sehun semalam ?? ..." tanya namja itu sedikit melonggarkan pelukkannya dan menatap wajah cantik dan manis itu ..

Sedangkan yang di tanya hanya terkekeh lalu mengecup sekilas bibir tipis namja itu ...

"Tentu saja oppa , dan sekarang giliran oppa ku layani .." ucapnya sambil mulai memainkan jari-jari mungilnya di dada bidang sang namja..

"Kyungie ." Panggil namja itu dengan lembut ..

"Ada apa kris oppa ..." jawabnya dengan santai dan lembut sambil tangan itu mengelus lembut tubuh sexy dan kulit putih namja itu ...

"Aku suka bau badanmu oppa ." Ucapnya sambil mulai menjilat niple milik kris ..

"Ahhhh kyunghhhh ." Desahan kris keluar karna kyungsoo memainkan lidah mungilnya di niple kris dan tangannya bergerak meremas lembut penis kris yang masih terhalang oleh handuk ..

Kyungsoo tersenyum mendengar erangan kris , tangan mungilnya mulai nakal seperti biasa , kyungsoo mulai melepaskan handuk yang menutupi bagian bawah kris sedangkan lidahnya masih setia di niple milik kris , berlahan tangan kyungsoo mulai memainkan penis kris , penis yang berwarna pink , panjang dan besar yang selalu membuat kyungsoo menjerit kesakitan dan juga kenikmatan ..

"Uhhh , semakin besar dan panjang oppa ." Ucap kyungsoo sambil mengocok lembut penis kris ..

"Ahhh honnyehhh janganhhh mengodanya sepertihhh ituhhh uhhhh.." desahan kris ketika kyungsoo mulai memainkann lidahnya di ujung penis penis ..

"Dia kedinginan oppa ." Kyungsoo sambil menatap genit penis kris .

Sruphhhhhhhhh

"Aummmmm aummmmm .." penis besar dan panjang itu masuk kedalam mulut mungil kyungsoo ..

"Auhhh honnyehhh uhhh damnhhhhh ." Ucap kris merasa penisnya hangat di dalam mulut mungil dan sexy milik kyungsoo wanita yang selalu membuatnya gila saat berhubungan sex ...

"Aummm aumm ahhttttt aummmm ." Ricauan kyungsoo sambil memaju mundurkan kepalanya ..

Sedangkan kris dia merasa melayang akan pelayanan Yang kyungsoo berikan , dia tidak bisa bohong jika kyungsoo selalu berhasil membuatnya melayang dalam sex dan menggila ...

"Uhhhhh akuhhh gakhh tahanhhhh lagihhh ." Ucap kris mengerang ..

Kris lansung memutar tubuh mungil itu menjadi menungging di depannya ..

JLEBBBBBBBB...

"Ahhhhhhhhh ." Desahan keduanya bersamaan ..

Penis kris masuk sempurna di lubang hangat kyungsoo , gerakan erotis kris membuat kyungsoo melayang ...

Desahan-desahan lembut kyungsoo selalu membangkitkan gairahanya ..

"Mmmhhh opppahhhh ahhh morehhhh uhhhh fuckhhh ." Ricauan kyungsoo sambil tubuhnya terhentak-hentak kedepan ..

"Uhhh honnyehhhh kauhhh begituhhh uhhhhh nikmathhhh mmmmm.." ucap kris sambil terus mempercepat tempo genjotanya ...

"Uhhh opppahhhh akuhhh... hebathhhh ahhh ahhhhh dedddrppphhhhh ahhhhh .." kyungsoo mericau sambil tubuhnya terus terhentak-hentak kedepan dan kepalanya bergerak kanan kini merasakan nikmatnya bercintai dengan namja tampan itu .

"Ouhhh hhhhh honnyehhhh .." ucap kris sambil mengdongak kepalanya keatas merasakan nikmat yang luar biasa ..

"Oppahhh ahhhh akuhhh arghhhh.." teriak kyungsoo klimakss yang luar biasa ..

"Kauhhh curanghhhh honnyehhh uhhh.." ucap kris sambil terus mempercepat genjottannya ..

Suara genjottan mereka terdengar begitu panas di ruangan itu ..

"Arghhhhh kyungsoohhhhhh .." teriak kris

Crott

Crotttt

Kris menumpahkan spermanya di lubang hangat milik kyungsoo ...

"Oppa .." panggil kyungsoo dengan wajah terlihat sexy karna keringat akibat kegiatan panas mereka ...

Cupp

Cupp

Cupp

Kris menghujani bokong putih dan mulus milik kyungsoo dengan ciuman dan meninggalkan kissmark di tubuh mungil itu ..

"Kenapa honey mmmm.." ucap kris sambil meremas pantat kyungsooo ...

"Uhhhh oppa tanganmu nakalhhh." Ucap kyungsoo sambil mendesah karna kris meraba-raba perut ratanya sekarang dan memutar-mutar nipplenya ..

"Wu kyungsoo kita ke kamar honey ." Ucap kris lansung menggengdong tubuh mungil itu dengan gaya bridal dalam keadaan keduanya masih naked ...

"Aku do kyungsoo jangan mengganti marga ku op--"

Cup

Kris mencium bibir mungil itu ..

Kris melempar tubuh mungil itu ke kasur ..

Setelah sampai di dalam kamar ..

"Uhh kau ingin bermain kasar oppa ." Ucap kyungsoo sambil tersenyum miring ..

Kris mengeluarkan smriknya ..

"Kau membangunkannya lagi honey ." Ucap kris sambil mengocok-ocok penis di depan wajah kyungsoo ..

Kyungsoo terkekeh dan tangan mungilnya bergerak kearah penis kris ..

"Uhhhh kyunghhh ." Erang kris ..

"Oppa , aku gak tahan .." ucap kyungsoo sambil tangan kanannya masih memegang penis kris dan tangan kininya bermain di vaginanya sendiri ..

Kris lansung mendorong tubuh mungil itu ke kasur , dia mengikat kedua tangan mungil itu keatas ..

"Kita akan bermain sangat panas dan kasar sayang , sesuai dengan kesukaanmu .." ucap kris sambil lansung menjilat-jilat wajah kyungsoo penuh nafsu ..

"Aku suka itu oppahhhh uhhhhh fuck me oppahh." Ucap kyungsoo sambil merasakan jika holenya masuk benda sedikit keras dan vaginanya masuk sebuah penis besar ...

"Ahhhh fuck youhhhh ... ouhhh ..shit ... ahhhhh bicthhhh ..kauhhh uhhh.." ricau kris sambil menggenjot kyungsoo membabi buta ...

"Ahhhh morehhhh ahhh oppahhh .."

Kyungsoo mericau tak jelas karna kenikmatan yang kris berikan ..

"Bitch ahhhh agrhhhh.. jang--anhhh dirapathh kanhhhhh arghhhh.." kris mengerang hebat penisnya merasa membesar di dalam vagina kyungsoo ..

Desahan kenikmatan , dan nafsu keluar dari kedua mulut insan yang berbeda jenis kelamin itu ..

"OPPAHHHHHH /KYUNGIEHHHHHH..." teriak keduanya merasakan puncak yang amat kuar biasa ...

Kini keduanya berbaring di ranjang king size milik kris ...

"Capek honey .?" Tanya kris ...

Kyungsoo menganggukkan kepalanya ..

"Seperti biasa oppa selalu membuatku tidak berdaya .." ucap kyungsoo tersenyum ..

Kris terkekeh mendengar perkataan kyungsoo ...

"Aku gak mau kalah dari sehun dan chanyeol .." ucap kris sambil membelai lembut rambut panjang wanita itu ..

"Mereka gak ada apa-apanya darimu oppa ." Ucap kyungsoo sambil memeluk tubuh namja tampan itu ...

Chupp

Kris mengecup bibir mungil itu ..

"Bagaimana dengan mobilnya .. kau suka ..?" Tanya kris sambil tersenyum ..

Kyungsoo menganggukkan kepalanya ..

"Aku sangat suka oppa , tapi itu terlalu mahal oppa berikan kepadaku ." Ucap kyungsoo sedikit gak enak dengan kris ..

Kris tersenyum ...

"Itu tidak ada artinya honey .." ucap kris sambil mengelus lembut pipi chaby kyungsoo ..

"Jangan kasih aku barang mahal lagi oppa .." ucap kyungsoo melemah ..

Kris menatap wajah cantik itu ..

"Kenapa honey mmm.. apapun milikku itu adalah milikmu juga , karna kau adalah wanita yang sangat aku cintai " Ucap kris lembut ..

"Kalian selalu memberi aku hal-hal mewah aku semakin ingin jauh dari kalian semua , aku hanya bicth yang memuaskan nafsu kalian oppa .." ucap kyungsoo lirih ..

Kris tidak suka mendengar kata-kata itu ...

Kris memegang dagu lancip yoejja cantik itu dan mengangkatnya hingga wajah mereka saling bertatapan ..

"Kau bukan bicth buat kami , kami mencintaimu honey , dan kau tau itu , kau tau prasaan ku , prasaan sehun dan prasaan chanyeol , kami mencintaimu dengan tulus honey .." ucap kris tulus ..

Mata bulat itu berkaca-kaca ..

"Kau tau honey , kami bertiga hanya melakukan sex hanya denganmu , kami tidak pernah melakukannya dengan wanita lain manapun , , berhentilah memanggil dan menganggap dirimu itu bitch , kau adalah wanitaku wanita kami bertiga , kau adalah Wu Kyungsoo , Oh kyungsoo dan Park Kyungsoo .." lanjut kris .. .

Kyungsoo berdecak mendengar kat-kata kris ..

"Aku tidak mungkin menikah dengan kalian bertiga oppa ... dan berhenti mengganti marga nama ku ." ucap kyungsoo sambil mempout bibirnya ..

Kris terkekeh ..

"Tapi kami ingin hal itu terjadi , karna kami sama-sama mencintaimu dan kami sama-sama tidak ingin mengalah dalam memilikimu , kami sepakat untuk berbagi walaupun itu konyol ." Ucap kris sambil terkekeh ...

Kyungsoo tersenyum mendengar hal itu , walaupun dia seperti jalang murahan , yang tidur dengan ketiga namja itu secara bergantian... walaupun mereka semua berstatus sudah mempunya kekasih , tunangan dan juga istri tapi kyungsoo tidak peduli akan hal itu , yang dia tau jika ketika namja itu benar-benar mencintainya , bahkan ketiga namja itu masing-masing memeliki posisi dalam kehidupan kyungsoo ..

Kris memberi sebuah mobil sport mewah buatnya , chanyeol memberi apartemen mewah untuknya dan sehun memberikannya uang setiap bulan dengan jumlah yang di bilang WOW .. dan mereka bertiga yang membiaya kuliah kyungsoo di london meskipun kyungsoo menolaknya tapi ketika namja itu tetap memamksa untuk menjadi hal yang berguna dalam hidup kyungsoo...

"Aku mencintaimu oppa .." ucap kyungsoo ..

"Aku juga honey .." ucap kris sambil memeluk tubuh naked itu dengan hangat ..

Kyungsoo mencintai namja jangkung dan tampan itu , dia sangat mencintai kris di bandingkan dengan chanyeol dan sehun dia tidak bisa bohong akan hal itu , meskipun itu menyakiti prasaan sehun dan chanyeol ...

"Aku tau ini salah , mencintai seseorang yang sudah beristri , tapi aku tidak peduli , aku hanya ingin mencintai seseorang yang mencintaiku .." molog hati kyungsoo ...

Namja tampan dengan rahang tegas itu , berjalan membawa kaki jenjangnya menuju ke kamar kakak perempuannya ...

Telinganya mendengar sebuah isakan dari dalam kamar , dia menaikkan satu alisnya , berlahan tangan kekar bergerak membuka pintu kamar itu , mata elang itu melihat kearah sang kakak , dia menatap sendu sang kakak , matanya sembab hidungnya memerah karna menangis ..

"Nuna .." panggilnya lembut ..

Wanita itu menoleh kebelakang dan mengdongak kepalanya , dia segera menghapus air matanya dan tersenyum kearah sang adik ..

"Kai , kau tidak ke kantor .?" Tanya dengan lembut ...

Sang adik berdecak tak suka dengan nuna nya yang pura-pura kuat dan menyembunyikan apa yang terjadi ..

"Nuna pasti menangis karna hyung lagi kan ..?" Tanya kai kesal ..

Nuna nya menggeleng pelan lalu tersenyum ..

"Tidak kai , dia lagi di china ," ucapnya bohong sambil tersenyum .

Ia tau kalau suaminya masih di korea ، dan tinggal di rumah yang dibeli sendiri tanpa sepengatahuan dirinya dan dia juga tau kalau wanita cantik berpenampilan sexy bertubuh mungil sering keluar masuk ke rumah itu ..

"Tao nuna ." Ucap kai dengan nada sedikit meninggi ..

"Kai nuna mohon , ." Ucap tao dengan nada melemah ..

Kai lagi-lagi berdecak tak suka dengan nunanya ..

"Aku akan keluar .." ucap kai sambil membalikkan tubuhnya keluar dari kamar , dan meninggalkan tao yang menatapnya dengan pandangan sendu ...

Di luar kali mengepal tangannya ..

"Aku akan mencarimu bicth ." Gumam kai sambil melangkah turun dari tangga ...

Di dalam sebuah kamar mewah berwarna putih wanita cantik itu tersenyum miring , melihat selembar foto di tangannya ..

"Ini adalah permulaan , masih akan ada kejutan lainnya dariku .. tunggulah ." Ucapnya sambil tertawa renyah ..

Mata berwarna biru cerah itu melihat kesebuah foto namja tampan yang terpampang di pintu lemari besar miliknya ..

"Kita akan hancur sama -sama Bastard ..." lanjutnya sambil mengeluarkan smriknya melihat foto tersebut ...


End file.
